In the construction industry, various work machines, such as an articulated dump truck, may be utilized in the hauling of loads over rough terrain. In certain examples, the articulated dump truck includes a frame with a load bin pivotally coupled to the frame. One or more hydraulic cylinders are coupled to the load bin to move the load bin between positions relative to the frame.
Generally, the load bin has a rated payload capacity, which is selected to prolong the life of various components of the articulated dump truck. In certain instances, however, an operator of the articulated dump truck may exceed the rated payload capacity to reduce an amount of time spent on a work site, for example. By exceeding the rated capacity and overloading the load bin, the operational life of various components of the articulated dump truck may be compromised.